Sarah
"I love you and I will belong to you forever." Name: Sarah Status: Deceased Age: 18 Sex: Female Affiliation: Tilandre Height: 5' 0" Weight: 110 pounds Eye Color: Brown General Appearance: Sarah is very small in every way. From tiny hands to tiny feet, she is unimpressive at first glance. However, despite her small size, she hides impressive strength. She generally wears some form of robe that covers her entire body. The color of robe that she wears varies from time to time in her life, depending on the goings on. When she first arrived in Tiralde, she wore all white, signifying her innocence. After a confrontation with the king that left her traumatized, she wore all black. For a while, she wore light blue, signifying her hope for the future and her recovery from the events in her life. Her hair is long and black. She wore most of her hair in a thick braid tossed over her right shoulder. Appearance Update Sarah wears her hair cut short and clothes varying according to what she feels like wearing. Relationships: Sarah is a knightmage and maid serving the High King Seraphiel, his family, and the Royal Court. She adores Seraphiel, but has long since learned that he is not as angelic as he appeared when they first met. She yearns to change him back into the kind soul he and Queen Alira claim that he used to be. Queen Alira is a mother figure to Sarah. Sarah loves Alira and wants nothing less than to serve her and her family to the best of Sarah's ability. She also has sworn to herself that she will bring joy back to the High Queen's life. Graphiel is Sarah's role model and father figure. She wants his approval, but also his companionship. She wants to serve the Royal Family just as faithfully as he has. One day, she intends to become the best Knightmage to ever serve the royal family. He was the one who taught her by example about when to speak up and when to remain quiet when conversing with the royals. He never seemed to back down when he knew he was right, therefore, she will hope to do the same. At the age of 17, Sarah finds herself the target of both Seraphiel and Graphiel's affections. She loves them both, but not in the romantic, physical way that they love her in. She loves them as dearly beloved friends and she will do anything to help them, even though they are both wanted dead by at least one person. Abilities: Sarah has an innate talent for water magic. Her spiritual potential is strong, which is part of the reason why King Seraphiel had chosen to allow her to become one of his knightmages. Personality: Cheerful, bright, but serious, Sarah is intensely faithful and loyal to the people she serves. She has a naturally subservient personality, which causes her to refer to most people she meets around the world as "Mister," "Sir," "Ma'am," "Miss," or by their title, if applicable. She acts older than she is, when pressed and she senses that she needs to be an adult, but most of the time, she seems like your average teenager with hope for the future. In the last year of her life, Sarah appears to be bright, cheerful, and affectionate on the outside, but inside is a painful sorrow like none she has ever experienced in her life. She is still kind and selfless, but she despises herself. The only thing keeping her from self harm is the baby that she is pregnant with and the knowledge that both Seraphiel and Graphiel need her desperately. Character History: Born in a small cabin outside of Wychwood, Sarah was a quiet child. She was always obedient to her mother, who took care of her alone after Sarah's father died. When she was small, Sarah would sometimes pretend that she had a father and would tell people she met that her father thought such and such or something else. Sarah's destiny would change when she got lost in the Wychwood forest and was beset by Yokai who wanted to feast on her. The twelve year old was rescued by a strange drifter who wanted to serve her for whatever reason. She was then approached by a small, green haired girl and an older, blue haired girl. Sarah was guided across Valmasia and introduced to the High King and his court. The High King took her under his wing and unlocked her latent magical ability. Sarah was destined to become a watermage and knight for her king. The following years of Sarah's life were divided between working as a maid in the castle, training her melee and magical abilities, and spending time with the Royal Family. Sarah's world view was temporarily crushed by Seraphiel and his daughter, Kurosuni, but he forced the girl into pulling herself out of the submissive stupor she had entered. Sarah challenged Seraphiel not to kill anyone else unless it was absolutely necessary. However, Seraphiel's intentions for her were always unclear and it seemed the entire world was against him. Sarah struggled to maintain her loyalty to Seraphiel, having seen the kindness and goodness in his heart, but everyone, even Sir Graphiel, Queen Alira, and her friends seemed to distrust him. Sarah spent most of her teenage years being pulled from one side to the other, always to return to Seraphiel's side. She remained loyal to him as best she could under the circumstances, being a very gullible girl. When Alira died, Sarah learned how far she was willing to go to maintain life and to protect the two men that she loved more than anything in life. It was unfortunate that later, both men's affections would be of an entirely different breed, giving the already battered girl something else to suffer over. At sixteen years of age, Sarah allowed Seraphiel to pull her into a "serious, romantic relationship." They slept together, but never had intercourse. Sarah wouldn't tell him that her love was not physical or romantic, because she was well aware that he needed someone to care about him and to love him in that way. It is likely that rumors spread about Sarah and Seraphiel's relationship. Graphiel, despising the High King, would re-enter the scene the night after Seraphiel requested that Sarah join him in his chambers. Graphiel was devastated by this turn of events and Sarah feared for his life. Having a gentle heart and a spirit of service, Sarah reached out to him and tried to be supportive as best she could, even though her own mental stability was fractured and weak. Graphiel asked her to bear his children in a moment of quiet desperation. Sarah could not refuse him, just as she could not refuse Seraphiel's need of companionship and love. Sarah gave Graphiel the last piece of her that was not owned by him or Seraphiel already- her virginity. Sure enough, Sarah became pregnant with Graphiel's children, but her psyche was dealt a fatal blow. It would be this that ultimately causes her death six and a half months later. Sarah continued to serve the king until she realized she was starting to show much too much for it to be safe to remain in Tilandre. She and Graphiel agreed that the baby should likely be born outside of the capital city. It was during this time that she truly won Graphiel's heart and he won hers. Feeling as if she were trash and nothing less than a whore for sometime, however, Sarah gave up on all of her aspirations to become a cleric and to make a difference in the world and submitted to her fate of being torn between Seraphiel and Graphiel forever. Sarah's pregnancy took a major toll on her body. Her ability to cast spells faded to nothing and she could carry almost nothing without severe pain and exhaustion. She rarely traveled far and would become ill at the slightest provocation. On the day of her death, Sarah and Graphiel were approached by Kurosuni in Sarah's old house in Tilandre. Sarah could not stay away from Seraphiel after all, and wanted only to make sure he was doing well before disappearing to have the children elsewhere as planned. Kurosuni appeared to want to eat both Graphiel and Sarah, forcing Graphiel to slay her. Sarah witnessed the first death she had ever witnessed in her life on this day. Kuro had dragged behind herself Aoki's corpse. Graphiel asked Sarah to bring Aoki out as he carried Kurosuni's corpse to a small grove of trees. Sarah weakly did as she was asked with her remaining strength. Just after Graphiel buried the two women, Seraphiel saw them and Sarah collapsed to the ground. Seraphiel thought the worst, which was actually the truth, but she still loved him in that nurturing way that she loved them both originally. The daughter that cared for her fathers. Sarah was nurtured back to health, but wasn't quite the same. Death: Sarah died in childbirth, discovering that Graphiel truly never loved her. She was a tool for both men, as she had suspected from the beginning. She cursed him with one of her dying breaths. She gave birth to Devon, a blonde haired girl, and Raphiel, a black haired boy.